A Battle with ShiverJack
by Month4
Summary: ShiverJack attacks Captain Jake and his crew. With Izzy and Cubby covered in ice, and Skully flew away to get help, how will Captain Jake defeat the ice wizard when he's getting frozen on the inside? Rated T to be safe.
On Pirate Island it is the end of summer, which means it's cooling down. Captain Jake and his crew are collecting seashells on the beach. Suddenly, it begins to get cold, fast. Although they've only really experienced this kind of thing once, they know what causes it.

"Oh coconuts," stutters Cubby in fear. "ShiverJack is coming." Their fearless captain turns to the parrot of the crew.

"Skully, fly up and see where ShiverJack is," orders Captain Jake. "If he comes this way, go get Captain Flynn. We might need his help if there's going to be a battle. If ShiverJack's just passing by then tell us." Skully immediately flies high in the air, hovers for a bit, and then flies away. When the three pirate children sees this Captain Jake draws his sword and prepares for their enemy's arrival.

They didn't have to wait long at all. A few minutes later ShiverJack flies out from behind a tree shooting thunderbolts from his trident. Cubby gets hit first, and frozen. Izzy managed to dodge some of the shots, but gets frozen herself eventually. Jake blocked all of his, so he is left standing alone. He looks around for a way to escape, but ShiverJack sees what he's doing and encases his limbs in ice from the now snowy ground. That's when ShiverJack stops his attacks.

"Hold on there Captain Jake," says ShiverJack as he lands in front of the boy, Captain Jake's sword was giving off the red glow it gives when it heats up. "I just want to talk to you."

"What do you want ShiverJack?" asks Captain Jake.

"I thought up an interesting thing," begins ShiverJack. "We're more alike than we first thought."

"What?" gasps Captain Jake. "No we aren't."

"Yes we are," responds ShiverJack. "We are both pirates that had risen very high, and use a kind of magic. You had risen to be a captain, and me, I've ruled Neverland for a short amount of time. The only difference is that I wield magic of cold, and you of heat. So why don't we not fight and you join with me?"

"Well, you are right that we are pirates who uses magic," replies Captain Jake. "But that's where it ends. You got to rule Neverland by force. I got to be captain because I earned it. I got to be captain through friendship, not by freezing everything I see."

"So, is that a no, or yes?" asks ShiverJack.

"That's a weigh hey no way!" answers Captain Jake.

"Fine, then it's death you'll get," sneers ShiverJack. He swiftly plunges the tip of the middle prong of his ice trident into Captain Jake's chest, and shoots a blue beam down it. Suddenly, it gets hard for the poor boy to breathe. And his chest feels so tight that it hurts. Captain Jake begins to struggle against to ice holding him. ShiverJack leans in so that his icy cold mouth is near the struggling boy's ear.

"You feel that?" whispers ShiverJack. "I just covered your heart and lungs in ice. Thus I restricted both your breathing, and your heart beats. One more blast and I'll fill your entire insides in ice." As ShiverJack withdraws from Captain Jake's ear the boy heats up the blade of his sword. Captain Jake's sword arm is freed by the time Shiver Jack has charged his trident with his power. Captain Jake swings his sword at Shiver Jack's arms just as another beam of icy energy enters his chest. The sword only nicks the ice man's arms, but it made him let go of the weapon, and stopped the freezing of the boy's insides. Captain Jake takes the short amount of time Shiver Jack is recovering to free his other limbs. By the time ShiverJack has recovered from the pain in his arms his captive is free. Captain Jake takes ShiverJack's ice trident out, since the icy man was in the process of freezing the boy there's no blood. He then shoots a bolt of ice at ShiverJack, freezing him from neck down. Captain Jake then turns the heat of his sword towards his friends, and defrosts them.

"Izzy, send ShiverJack back with your pixie dust," says Captain Jake, then he tosses the ice trident to Cubby. "Cubby, go put this safely in our hideout." His two mateys quickly scampers off to do their tasks. Once Captain Jake's sure none of them are looking he looks at his hands and feet, before doing the craziest thing he's ever done. He stabs himself in his chest with his own sword and sends heat through it. After that it becomes easier for him to breathe once he pulls the blade out, but it hurts so much. He staggers a bit as he tries to keep himself standing.

"Jake, are you okay?" asks Izzy, with concern in her voice. Captain Jake realized he had screamed out in pain when he sent a beam of heat into his own body. He turns towards her to give her an assuring smile. What he doesn't know is that he was also crying when he was melting the ice in his chest. Seeing the tear tracks on his face made her face turn even more worried.

"Don't…. worry," Captain Jake gasps out between deep breathes. "I'll be…. Okay." This doesn't help much. Everything plummets when Captain Jake drops his sword to clutch his chest as he drops to his knees. Izzy catches him before the rest of him hits the sand.

"Jake, Jake wake up please!" Izzy calls out to the now passed out boy, cradled in her arms. This is when Cubby returns and joins Izzy by their beloved captain's side. Captain Flynn's ship rolls in at this point, with Captain Flynn and Skully looking on at the sight in front of them. A sight that sent a horrible shiver to their timbers. The second The Barracuda hits the shore Captain Flynn runs to the pirate children and gathers their leader's limp form into his arms. He then looks for wounds on the boy's body. The only ones he found is the circular one from ShiverJack's trident prong tip and the long one for Captain Jake's blade, both on top of one another. There's not a sign of a drop of blood around the edges of either of them.

"What happened to him?" asks Captain Flynn.

"We don't know," answers Cubby. "His back was turned towards us."

"I have an idea," exclaims Izzy. "We can call on Pip the Pirate Genie. Maybe his magic can help."

"Yo ho hip hip calling pirate genie Pip!" chants both Cubby and Izzy. In a swirl of magic smoke the said pirate genie appears. At first he is happy to see the pirate children, but his face turns to horror at the sight of Captain Jake lying limp.

"What happened to him?" asks Pip.

"That's what we were hoping you could help us with," explains Captain Flynn. "There have been a great battle between Captain Jake and ShiverJack. We wish to know what happened during it. It might give us a clue to how to help Jake."

"Do you even need to wish it?" says Pip. "Come like a cannon's blast, show us the last battle in the past." With his usual clapping, images of Captain Jake, his crew, and ShiverJack made from sunbeams moves around. There's even sound too, even the whispered part was heard as if it was spoken. The images fades when the image of Izzy catches the image of Captain Jake. All three humans, bird, and genie stands there shocked at what happened.

"Oh no," gasps Cubby.

"Quick Pip," exclaims Captain Flynn. "I wish to look inside Captain Jake's chest."

"Your pirate wish is my command," replies Pip. With his claps a flat bubble appears of Captain Jake's chest. As the pirates looks through the bubble they see the organs of a healthy boy working normally in Captain Jake.

"Woah oh oh a minute," exclaims Izzy. "If ShiverJack froze Jake's insides, and Jake melted the ice, then why is Jake's organs not badly hurt?"

"Because that's Captain Jake's magic sword," responds Pip as he pops the magic bubble. "A magic weapon never harms its chosen wielder. Captain Jake must have figured that out when he looked at his hands before stabbing himself with his sword. But his sword couldn't protect him from the pain it caused, that's why he passed out."

"That's right Maties," replies Captain Jake as he opens his eyes. Everyone around the young pirate embraces their great friend in a group hug.

"Oh Jake," says Izzy. "I'm so glad you're alright."

"Sorry I scared you like that," apologizes Captain Jake. A moment later they break up the hug and spends the rest of the time catching up with Captain Flynn and Pip.

A few hours later it is sunset. Pip teleports back to where he was before. Captain Flynn decided to stay on his boat, anchored on the shores of Pirate Island. Captain Jake and his crew retires for the night in their hide out.

The End


End file.
